


Skip the Formalities

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, Referenced Anidala, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi is assigned to escort Senator Padmé Amidala to Alderaan for a meeting. Along the way a friendship blooms.





	Skip the Formalities

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> This is for a request I received on Tumblr by an anonymous person. (I hope they like it, and sorry it took so long!)  
> https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/

"I should go on this mission with you." Anakin insisted as he followed his former Master along the corridors of the Temple. His hair finally starting to grow out of the awkward between-stage of the traditional Padawan cut and a length where he would soon be able to style it how he wished.

"You have been assigned another mission, Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed, glancing over at the young man.

"Hardly!" Anakin crinkled his nose in distaste, "I'm going to be stuck in the Temple this whole time. I mean, teaching Younglings? That's hardly a proper mission for a knight!"

"Don't complain. All Jedi, regardless of rank, have their hand in teaching fledglings. You should be pleased. The Council is allowing you to teach them mechanics. The subject could be much worse. You are good at mechanics, and what you can offer them could help them greatly in the future."

The newly knighted Jedi sighed and slumped his shoulders, "I suppose so… But..!"

"You are no longer my Padawan, Anakin. You no longer need to accompany me on all my missions. I have taught you all I can, and now you must learn on your own."

"I suppose so, but…"

"Anakin, does this have anything to do with the fact that I will be protecting Senator Amidala?"

The young man's face heated to a healthy shade of red.

"I thought so." Obi-Wan sighed and paused, turning to face the taller Jedi. "You must remember where your attachments lie, Anakin. Trust me—I know it is impossible to be perfect, impossible to hold no attachments close to heart. But what makes a Jedi a good one is knowing when to not allow those attachments get in the way of being a Jedi. You care for her. You always have. But I can assure you she will be kept safe, even with you back here in the Temple. Even if I wasn't at her side she is a strong woman who is quite capable of protecting herself. Trust in her, and trust in me as you tend to your own responsibilities."

"I suppose you're right, Master…"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan spared a moment to give a gentle smile and pull the man into a short hug, "I know you can make me proud."

 

* * *

 

"Milady." Obi-Wan bowed as he slowed to a stop before the Senator.

"It's good to see you again, Master Jedi." Padmé smiled widely at him.

"I'm not a master…"

"Not yet, but I heard that the Jedi Council were considering you for the rank. I choose to refer to you as such in good luck for you."

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly and offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall. Business won't take care of itself."

 

* * *

 

"Over here! I have found shelter!" Obi-Wan called out over the pouring rain.

Padmé hurried through the thick brush towards the cave the Jedi had located, rain water completely soaking her through all her many layers of her outfit as well as Obi-Wan's cloak he's leant to her when it started raining.

Their trip hadn't gone to plan. Their ship attacked by bounty hunters and crashed in the thick forests of Alderaan, far from the capital where they had been to meet the Organas for Padmé's meeting.

"Is it safe?" she asked, shivering and pulling the Jedi's cloak tighter around her shoulders.

The Jedi nodded, "I do not sense anything in here, but I will venture a little deeper to make sure. Do you think you can get a fire going?"

"I can try. I remember what you taught me last night, but everything's so wet."

"Build it at the mouth of the cave so the steam won't get trapped. If things are too wet I'll see what I can do when I get back."

"Don't get startled by any more wild loth cats, Obi-Wan." She teased as he pulled out his light saber to ignite it and use it as a light source.

Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed, "You aren't going to let that go, are you, Senator? That kitten came out of nowhere."

She laughed and shook her head, "Never. Even if you were still mostly asleep when it pounced you. The Great Obi-Wan Keniobi; the Jedi who can keep his calm in the face of everything—except cute fluffy animals." She giggled and tried to find sticks and things to build a fire with that was sheltered from the rain more than the majority of the forest. "Oh, and Master Jedi," She glanced over at him as he paused to look back at her, "Call me Padmé. We've been through enough these last few days to drop the formalities."

He smiled and nodded back, "Very well, Padmé."

He then disappeared further into the cave to make sure nothing dangerous would surprise them. When he returned, Padmé had gotten the fire started and had stripped down as best she could while still remaining modest. Her fine dress and Obi-Wan's cloak hanging to dry over a large bolder.

"Keeping warm?" he asked, removing his tunics so that they could also dry out.

"Getting there." She used a stick to poke at some slow burning leaves.

"Good. Anakin would kill me if you caught a cold."

She looked up at him with wide eyes as he sat down next to her and rubbed his hands near the flames.

"Don't look at me so surprised, Padmé, "My former Padawan harbors deep feelings for you. He has for years, and it doesn't take an expert to see you share those feelings."

"…How long have you known?"

"Long enough." Obi-Wan shrugged, "But I can't blame him. I know what it is like to love someone you shouldn't. To want to be with them. I was once a young teenager who found a precious jewel that could very well tempt me from the path of a Jedi with only a few choice words. The difference is that I grew up in the Temple, and Anakin did not. He will always be different from the other Jedi. He grew up with the love of a mother. Attachment is what he struggles with the most as a Jedi. I won't fault him for reaching out to you for the love and comfort he can't find in the Temple."

"It's not a problem?"

"Not unless he makes it one." Obi-Wan shook his head, "I just want him to be happy—and you make him happy. You also are the reason he comes back so relaxed. He's never been good with meditation, but spending an evening or night with you does the same as a few hours of meditation does for me. It's good for him. You're good for him, and I have been silently supporting your relationship." He reached over and took her warm hands in his. "I'll continue to watch his back; you take care of his heart."

She smiled and nodded, "Sounds more than fair. Thank you, Obi-Wan." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek chastely.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
